Always a Blitkrieg Boy
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: "Kai...you can't turn your back on us..." Breaths the red haired teen.Slowly, Kai mutters "I know...Tala...I never would..." A slight sneer in his voice, Tala mumbles "Of course not..." COMPLETE.
1. Follow

_Follow_

** Another story, I really shouldn't do so many...**

* * *

He stood outside, watching the world pass him by. He had gone for a walk like any other day but something was different about today. Standing on a street corner he watched with detached eyes as people passed him by, some not even sparing him a glance.

He was waiting, for what he didn't know. Scanning the array of people his eyes grew when they landed on a familiar redhead. 'What is he doing here...' he thought. Said person's frosty blue eyes met his cold red. The redhead's eyes spoke volumes as he stared into his own. Then the blue eyed teen looked away, and continued to move.

He hadn't know what he was waiting for, but something in him made him follow the older boy. In a few short strides he caught up with the other, the redhead's cool blue eyes glanced back a smirk playing on his lips. The younger teen normally would be annoyed by the reaction, but something was different about today.

He followed the redhead like a dog follows its master. He was startled when the redhead took hold of his sleeve and pulled him into a dark alleyway. Stepping into the shadows he watched the older boy with confused red eyes.

The boy's blue eyes sparkled with something similar to hope. Leaning in close to him, The redhead whispered softly into his ear "It's time for you to come back."

Back? Was that true? He couldn't just leave could he? He had done it before, but... hadn't he been making progress with his team? Didn't he trust them? As if to answer his questions the older teen murmured "You remember, don't you? We come first, nobody will ever keep us apart...we swore on it."

The younger boy looked into the teens frozen blue eyes, but were they really frozen? No, not to him. In the eyes he could see a younger version of the red haired boy. One he had looked up to, cared for, believed to be a brother, someone he trusted with his life.

Was he really going to break a promise to his best friend? He knew the older teen came before his friends, so did the other boys of the abbey.

Abbey kids stick together, no one else knows them like they know each other. No one ever will, ordinary people could never understand or accept like they do. They could never trust an outsider with the secrets of the abbey, only they would know them and they would keep them to the grave.

"Kai...you can't turn your back on us..." Breathed the red haired teen.

Slowly, Kai muttered "I know...Tala...I never would..."

A slightly sneer in his voice, Tala mumbled "Of course not..."

Today would change everything, Kai realized. His friends would hate him, never to trust him again. But, isn't that what he needed, wanted to do? It didn't matter what they thought, Tala was his _Brother_. Family comes before friends and the abbey was a family of sorts.

Not a family connected by relations or blood, but experience. They lived the same horrors, pain, tears, fear, and even the same joy, if minimal. Let the world judge them, they would never _know_ what they did.

Tala held a long, calloused hand out to him, waiting for his answer. Looking into his brother's blue eyes, he didn't see what the world saw, indifference, ice, anger. Kai saw what his brother's bright eyes truly held, compassion, warmth, pain. Putting his slightly smaller, but just as calloused hand in Tala's Kai acknowledged "I'll come."

Grasping Kai's firmly in his Tala lead them out of the alley and back into the bustle of the city. A few blocks later they were met by the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. They waited silently by a rented car, seeing their captain and teammate they gave rare smiles. Together they piled in the car and headed for the airport, where they would catch a plane back to Russia.

All the Bladebreakers knew was Kai had disappeared one day and they didn't know what happened to him.

* * *

**What do you think? Criticism, ideas, comments would be appreciated. Thanks for reading and review!**


	2. Reappearance

_Reappearance _

**Chapter two...**

**Edited 4/12/11  
**

* * *

The five teens watched from a back wall as the teams gathered in the decent sized conference room. It had been six months since Kai had returned to Russia with his brothers. To Kai the past six months felt more real than any of the time he spent away from his home country of Russia.

The time he spent with the Bladebreakers felt almost like a dream, surreal. It was like he had been in a haze and now that he was with his family he felt as if he had just woken up. His life with them was sharp, he could remember nearly ever day spent with them. Kai thought maybe in a year or two he would entirely forget his life away from Russia.

"_Do you think the Bladebreakers will make a scene when they see me? After all I did pretty much vanish..." _Asked Kai.

Bryan snorted_. "Definitely."_

Agreeing with his comrade, Tala supplied "_Try to ignore them the best you can, if they demand answers give them one that will make them back off. We don't need them thinking we kidnapped you, or brain washed you."_

Spencer chuckled_. "Yes, they would think that wouldn't they?"_

Kai grinned. _"Yeah."_

Ian grumbled "_here they come now, the pig looks about ready to blow." _

The Russians' put on their usual facade and looked to the approaching bladers. Just as Ian said Takao looked ready to hurt someone. Rei looked quite upset as well, his Golden eyes narrowed. Max in a moment of paradox wore a frown instead of smile.

Nearly nose to nose Takao hissed "who do you think you are? Huh? Disappearing one day, not leaving a note or anything. We were worried _sick_! Now six moths later we find you with _them_! You betrayed us again! How could _you! _Kai, answer me!" yelled the blue haired boy.

The other bladers in the room had turned their attention to them, after Takao's little out burst.

Unfazed, Kai said slowly his Japanese more accented than before he left the Bladebreakers "I left. What of it? You don't own me."

Snarling in anger, Takao grabbed the collar of the younger boy's black shirt shoving him against the wall. "We're your _friends _doesn't that matter to you?"

Glaring at the older teen in disgust, Kai answered calmly. "No."

Rage coursing through him, Takao rose his free hand to hit the other boy, but was stopped by Spencer.

The tall blond glared at him coldly. Tala stepped in front of Takao's fist, his voice laced with frightening calm he said "If you lay a _hand _on my comrade and brother I will _personally_ come after you and _kill _you."

Releasing his hold on Kai, Takao backed up. Hurt and rage in his eyes, the mixture caused resentment to build. Backing off he turned to go take a seat at the long table.

"Takao." Called Kai.

Glancing back Takao's brown eyes held a spark of hope. Kai felt an urge to crush that hope to a million pieces.

A cold smirk playing on his lips, Kai said "It's not betraying when you grow tired of someone or something. It's called moving on."

Not all that surprising, tears misted over the older boys eyes. His team members beside him looked at Kai in shock, pain evident in their eyes. The other bladers in the room were astounded by Kai's answer. Who knew Kai could say something so putrid?

Wiping at tears, Takao took a seat his friends beside him. At that moment the room of bladers turned against The Blitzkrieg Boys.

Walking to the table to take their own seats Tala praised "_Perfect."_

Kai nodded, that comment would cut them of all ties to these people. What the other bladers didn't know was that this would be the Blitzkrieg Boy's last tournament. They planned to win and disappear into obscurity. Everyone of the Blitzkrieg Boys wanted a chance to see what normal was.

* * *

**What do you think? Kai won't be going back to the Bladebreakers in case you want to know. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Return

_Return_

**I decided to go back and redo the story, because I had no clue where I was going to go with the last plot, but this one I have a basic ****idea of where I want it to go.**_  
_

_

* * *

_It would be six in the morning just an hour from now. The group of Russian teens were outside of the training facility, waiting for it to open. Lazily Chattering in Russian they didn't notice the presence sneaking down the shadowed hall towards them. "How wonderful. Young Kai's made his way back to you pathetic fools." said a dark voice. The Blitzkrieg boys froze where they stood, no it_ couldn't_ be _him. _Ever so slowly Tala turned around to see his team's old coach. Struggling to get a reign on his emotions, the redhead shivered when he heard the man give a malicious chuckle. "Still have those emotions I see. How upsetting, did all that training go to waist Tala? It would see freedom softened you." Darting forward, Boris backhanded the blue eyed teen, "Don't worry though, I'll fix that." he grinned.

Tala stumbled back several steps clutching at his cheek. Kai moved to his brother's side, fretfully looking the other over for anymore injuries. The rest of the Blizt-Boys turned to face Boris. Eying the man warily Bryan asked softly. "Why aren't you in jail?"

His eyes sparking angrily, Boris hissed. "I have my sources." One of his hands disappeared behind his back, pulling out a gun. Pointing it at the teens, Boris smirked "You _will_ be my team again and you _will _obey me. I'll shoot you right here and now if you don't cooperate and don't think you can run away. I'll _hunt_ you down and _kill_ you." the Blitzkrieg Boys stared, the man wasn't bluffing. If they didn't give in right now they were dead and no one would care.

Tala looked to his comrades, their eyes meeting the teens made their decision. His voice defeated Tala stuttered, "Alri-right, we're u-under your comman-nd sir_." _Boris watched each of the teens eyes grew dull and emotionless, their stances turn form hostile to indifferent, all of their fight leaving them.

"Perfect. Come along boys, we have training to do." Boris smiled when he heard a collective mumble of 'Yes, sir'. Leading them into the training room he barked, "Today you will practice your launches, if any of them are off by a _centimeter_ their will be no breakfast for any of you. Any disobedience will be met with severe punishment understood?" in answer the group of teens readied their blades and began to launch them.

Four hours later at nine thirty Boris brought the boys into the hotel's dinning hall. Entering the Blitzkrieg boys walked to the buffet, ignoring all of the bewildered stare the other teams were giving them. Sitting at a table, the Russians looked down at their plates as they ate their breakfast. Annoyed with the boys poor appearances Boris growled in Russian "_Sit up!_" panicked the five teens did as they were told. Downing his coffee, Boris stood up. Giving his team a look over he ordered. "I have work to attend to, you will finish breakfast and continue training. If I don't find you in the training room practicing when I come back there will be consequences."

Glancing up at their coach the group answered "Yes sir."

While the Blitzkrieg boys trained the other teams whispered about them from across the room, "When do you think _he _came back?"

"_Why_ did they let him take control of their team?"

"Even now they ignore us and treat us like crap. But they're the ones who let a psycho become the coach of their team."

"They look like robots, training like that.". The Russian teens paid no head to the innocent teens, they knew nothing of suffering or fear for their lives. How could they possibly expect the other teams to see past their facade and rescue them from Boris. Not that they would ever admit to needing help.

Kai heard the voices of the other bladers fade away, glancing up at the clock he noticed it was twelve thirty. It was lunch time, not that he and his brothers would eat. Boris told them to train, if they even stopped for a second he would know. Kai didn't particularly feel like coming down for breakfast tomorrow black and blue, so instead he would train. Hoping Boris wouldn't beat them tonight.

* * *

**What do you think? Is this one more interesting then the last chapter three? Please review, thanks for reading.**


	4. Understand

_Understand_

**I'm down with finals! So now I can go back to doing fanfic instead of studying. I hope you all have fun reading this chapter!**_  
_

_

* * *

_

_"_Training is over." Commanded Boris from where he stood observing the boy's training. The team let their arms drop to their sides, their breathing a bit heavier than normal. Boris frowned in annoyance. It would seem the boys had been slacking off, that would not do. Scowling he barked at the teens, "No dinner! I expect all of you to go to your room." narrowing his eyes he continued. "and don't think I won't know if you disobey."

Tala forced himself to look away from Boris. If he even glared at the man the punishment could turn from no dinner to a beating. Tala couldn't stand Boris, he work them like dogs and acted like he was their king. Everything was always listen to Boris, do as Boris says, don't disobey Boris, be punished by Boris, sometimes even be rewarded by Boris.

Angry at being ignored Boris snapped. "Did you hear me!"

The teens hastily answered."Yes sir!"

Boris smirked, "Then you may go." nodding in the man's direction Tall led his team in a soldier like fashion out of the training room. Once out of Boris's immediate view, the boys chaotically rearranged themselves into a more comfortable group. Tala crossed his arms and hardened his eyes into a icy glare. As he tried to ignore the other blader's looks as they passed them in the halls. He would let them assume what they wanted. It wasn't like they'd actually ever figure out the truth, maybe that's why it was so awful to pass them, Tala mused. The other teams would never look past their masks or actions and so they would always be ignorant of truth right in front of them.

"Tal...?" Muttered Kai quietly seeing the stony look upon his brother's face.

The red haired teen let his eyes warm for the younger boy beside him, "I'm fine." Boris hasn't decided to hurt you guys it's more than I could have asked for." but Tala's eyes became distant as he whispered. "But..the other teams haven't said a word to us, not even an insult. It's odd don't you think? Wouldn't at least one of them have made a snide comment about Boris?"

Bryan scowled. "As weird as it is I'm grateful. I'll blow if any of those brats even opened their mouths."

Tala sighed, "No violence Bryan. You would _still_ cause more damage even if five of them decided to fight you and then what? We could be disqualified and if not Boris would be after _your_ blood." Bryan growled in anger stalking ahead of the other four by a few feet.

Ian looked to his older brother's tense form, this always happened, even mentioning Boris could cause problems between them. Looking up at the rest of his team he questioned timidly. "Why do things never seem to go our way?"

Spencer was the first to comment. "Karma, I think. You do bad things bad things happen to you."

Kai shot a look of disbelief at his large teammate. "Your kidding right? _I _think we had to have done something to piss of some higher power to end up living these crappy lives."

Tala frowned looking to his comrades, "You know what I bet? We probably did something really awful in past lives, like being a Nazi or something and now were paying for it." the redheads comment sparked a debate on reincarnation and Ian's original inquiry was forgotten.

Ian grew bored with his older teammates discussion and walked to Bryan's side. Looking up at the gray haired teen he asked. "What do _you_ think?"

Bryan looked down on the short boy with serious eyes. "In the end everything boils down to luck. Either you have it or you don't."  
Ian nodded sagely, "It would seem ours sucks. We survived the Abbey, but here we are Boris lording over us." Bryan smirked and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Hey what was that for?" whined Ian.

Bryan's eyes took on a secretive look. "Nothin' kid." Reaching their hotel room, the five boys entered the room. Three of them still in a heated debate, one too irritated with the last teen to notice his surroundings and the other chose to ignore the presence down the hall.

With the click of the door's lock the presence down the hall slipped into the stairwell. The presence, a golden eyed teen, smirked satisfactorily to himself. He would have a lot to share with his friends tonight.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review, if you have any ideas on improvement it would be really appreciated. **


	5. Conversation Between Friends

_Conversation Between Friends._

**Since tomorrow is going to be a snow day (****I hope at least) I decided to skip over my homework and work on my stories.

* * *

**

Four teens relaxed in a private room after a long day of training. Two girls sat on a couch gossiping, a blond took a seat on the carpeted floor switching on the television. Reaching for a bag of chips beside him, it was abruptly snatched by a tanned hand. "Heeey! That's mine Takao!" whined Max as he tried to snatch the bag of chips in the other teen's hands.

"Sorry Max! Finder's keepers!" shouted the navy haired teen as he moved away from his friend.

"Not cool Takao! I bought 'em!" yelled Max as he readied to leap on top of the other teen.

"Max let it go for now." Rei said as he walked into the room. A smirk played on his lips and a victorious gleam in his eye he continued. "I learned something rather interesting."

The pair stopped their antics looking to the older teen, "What would that be?" questioned Takao.

Falling onto a plush armchair Rei replied, "About a certain ex-captain and his team."

Two girls who had been ignoring the boys' attention snapped to Rei. "Oh, go on." hummed Mao.

His golden eyes flickering to the pink haired and the redheaded girls. An air of superiority took over the black haired boy's presence. "I don't know..."

"Aww, come on Rei! Don't be that way!" huffed Mao.

Giving his old friend a lazy smile he drawled. "Alright if you want."

"Rei!" snapped Emily glaring at the boy."

"Okay! Man, you act like I'm hiding my girlfriend's name from you."

Leaning toward Rei Mao muttered. "You don't have one do you?"

Rei opened his mouth to answer when Takao jabbed him in the arm scowling. "Off topic! Info now!"

Rubbing his arm Rei mumbled, "Alright, alright." taking a deep breath he started. "Well I was just passing through the hall near the pool when I heard a couple of voices. Then I figured out it was Tala and Bryan, so I ducked behind a plant and started to listen in. They're confused you know, we haven't done so much as look at them all day. Bryan then said something about being happy about it 'cause he would beat us up other wise. Then Tala got all mad and told him even if he could take more than one of us Boris would be after Bryan's blood."

Rei paused a faint confused look crossing his face, " He got pissed then, I don't know why but I almost think Tala meant it literally. Anyway back to the story, Ian then asked why bad stuff happens to them. Which is weird. Spencer said something about karma and doing bad stuff, not that I know what kind of stuff. Then Kai said something about pissing of higher powers and Tala went into past lives and paying up for past sins. Of course this sparked an argument between them. Ian went and asked Bryan who said it was all luck and then Ian said that they were lucky to escape the Abbey, but now that Boris was their boss they weren't. I'm not entirely sure what that means, after all didn't they _want_ Boris as their manager? They could have refused if they didn't want him, right?"

The four teens who had been listening attentively the whole time pondered Rei's last comment.

"Maybe...Boris forced them?" Max suggested."

"They're practically living weapons! They could have made him back off if they really wanted to." Emily argued.

A faraway look crossed Takao's face. "I don't know...there was this one time when I woke up in the middle of the night, when Kai was still with us...he...he was having a bad dream I think and he was like tossing and turning a lot then he went really still for a second before he went totally crazy and was pleading Boris to stop. Then I didn't know who Boris was, but...now."

Mao was pale, "You don't think...he hurts them...do you?"

Takao shook his head, "No clue and I don't think asking them would do us any good. I-I think we just have to wait."

"Wait! What if it's too late then?" cried Max.

Rei reached out to touch his friend's shoulder, "We'll make sure it doesn't get that far...if we need to we can tell Mr. Dickenson he'll be able to do something."

Emily frowned, "Let's not be to hasty about this. We don't know and _if_ they are being hurt by Boris we'll need solid evidence to give Mr. Dickenson _and_ to get the Blitz-Boys to fess up."

"Are we going to tell the other teams?" inquired Mao.

"Not now. We aren't even entirely sure, maybe later. Just for now keep it between us, we can watch them see if there's anything strange." answered Rei giving the other teens a serious look.

"Fine. We'll give it a week, the tournament isn't over for another three." growled Takao. He hated that they couldn't do anything for the Russians, it didn't matter that they had been complete jerks or that Kai had abandoned them. He couldn't just leave them in a life threatening situation. The five teens agreed and together they spent the rest of their evening in somber silence.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review and junk. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Investigating

_Investigating_

**Thanks for all of the reviews, they're great to read.

* * *

**

Since the discussion with Rei and the others Mao had made it a habit to pass by the Blitz-Boys hotel room two or three times a day. Almost four in the morning she couldn't sleep. She was stressed with the tournament beginning next Saturday and now with worrying over the Blitzkrieg Boys. Once she wouldn't have cared what happened to any of them, especially with what Bryan did to Rei.

But how could she even think of being annoyed with them when they were suffering at the hands of their manager? Coming up to the Blitz-Boys room she held back tears when she heard a strangled cry through the thin hotel walls. Why? What gave anyone the right to do this to someone? Even the brutal, cold and evil Blitzkrieg Boys. Another scream came from the room, Mao was almost sure it was Bryan. Covering her mouth to keep from sobbing, Mao forced herself to walk past the room. She hated herself, how could she ignore them? They could be _killed._

It was only two days into their investigating when they obtained their first piece of evidence. Early in the morning when only several beybladers were awake the Blitzkrieg Boy's walked into the hotel's dining room. Not looking at anyone, Kai took a seat a one of the tables while the others went to the buffet to get some breakfast.

Rei discreetly glanced in his old team captain's direction only to see a large purple bruise plastering one side of his face. Bringing his glass of milk to his mouth, Rei took a sip trying to hide his shock. "Hey Hiwatari where did you get the bruise?" called Johnny from couple tables away.

Kai's crimson eyes grew he then ducked his head making his gray bangs fall over most of his face. Tala came over a moment later juggling two mugs of coffee in one hand and two plates in the other. Setting the mug in front of Kai along with the plate he took his own seat. "Hiwatari! Don't you ignore me!" shouted Johnny after seeing Kai wasn't going to answer him. Bryan turned slightly in his chair to give Johnny a steely glare before turning back to his own breakfast. Johnny huffed, but did not bother the Blitzkrieg Boys again.

Kai reached out for the mug, gripping it tightly in his hands he brought it to his chest. Spencer who had taken a seat across from Kai used his fork to push the plate closer to Kai. Looking up for just a moment Kai sent Spencer a small glare before taking a slice of toast off his plate. Rei watched casually from his spot pretending to be looking out one of the large windows at the back of the room.

Kai didn't seem to be the only one with bruises. When Tala shifted in his seat to reach for the jam kept in the middle of the table his jacket's collar lowered revealing a hand shaped bruise around his neck. Ian kept his hair in front of his left eye as if trying to hide something it was the same with Bryan who had yet to move his left arm more than necessary. Spencer kept tugging at his sleeves, trying to keep them from rising above his wrists.

Rei frowned, if he hadn't had his suspicions he would have probably been glad to see the bruise adorning Kai's face. But when you could guess what was happening behind closed doors...shooting up from his seat, Rei left the room. He couldn't continue to sit there knowing that the boys just a few tables down from were living in fear and he couldn't do anything for them.

Takao peeked at Kai from the corner of his eye. They were in the training room, Kai was battling against Spencer. The other three trained near by, but Takao could see their minds weren't on practice. When Spencer's blade abruptly knocked Kai's out of the dish the large blond barely hid the look of guilt on his face. Boris who had been watching the entire battle stepped forward placing a heavy hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai flinched underneath Boris's hold, but did not object.

"Come young Kai, lets go talk over your mistakes.." Boris said calmly leading Kai out of the training room. He stopped at the doorway, turning back he said to the rest of the Blitz-Boys, "Keep training."

"Yes sir." They answered as they continued to train. Takao could see though that they weren't able to concentrate on training. He wondered just what could be happening to Kai to make the Russian teens so unfocused.

Emily typed away at her laptop glancing up every now and then. The beyblade teams were supposed to be making 'friends' with each other. It was mandatory to attend, Mr. Dickenson had wanted to keep the teams on good terms out of the beydish. Unfortunately it didn't work exactly as he wanted. The teams _did _get on relatively well with each other, but it didn't mean anyone really left their team to make friends with other beybladers.

Timidly Emily looked to where the Blitz-Boys were huddled together. They didn't even _try_ to look like they like the other teams. Kai was leaning heavily on the wall and looked rather pale, every once in a while he would nod his head when one of his teammates asked a question. The other Russian teens seemed to be fussing over Kai for some reason Emily had yet to decipher. The way Kai seemed to be keeping off his left ankle mad her wonder if he had sprained it. But how? He had been in the training room with everyone else until Boris...Emily felt sick to her stomach. Had Boris _hurt_ Kai? If in fact he had, Emily didn't think they could wait much longer in helping the Russians.

Max fretted quietly with the edge of his shirt. The Blitzkrieg Boys hadn't shown up for dinner, not that they had show up for lunch the other day either but Max knew they had been in the training room. Right now though he had no clue where the five boys were. He was scared, what if something happened to them? At the speed things were going Max doubted he could hold out until the end of the week to tell Mr. Dickenson about what was going on. Pushing the food on his plate around Max decided he would see if he could get the others to agree with him about talking to Mr. Dickenson early than planned.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Any suggestions about what should happen next or criticism about the story would be really helpful. Thank you for reading. **


	7. Decisions

_Decision _

**This chapter isn't very long, but I really want to get on to the next part.

* * *

**

"Snow...Snow...go away..." grumbled Tala as he stared transfixed at the white flurries falling from the sky outside the window. Snow was too much like Russia he had hoped during their stay in America the skies wouldn't let the frozen water fall. Not that it really mattered. America practically _was _Russia with Boris as their manager_. _It could snow, thunder, flood, but none of it would make a difference. As long as he was fearing and stressing every second of the day. Praying and pleading to whoever that his brothers wouldn't be hurt too badly, that he would be _alive _tomorrow nothing about his life could be considered new.

Tala's eyes snapped to the middle bed where Bryan slept when heard a light rustling of cloth. "Tala...what are you doing up?"mumbled Bryan as he drowsily rose up from his bed.

"Your not supposed to sleep when you have a concussion." yawned Tala going back to staring at the falling white flakes that contrasted with the black night time sky.

"Idiot, that's only for the first hour or so. Boris has been gone almost four." Bryan sighed. Padding over to the redhead, Bryan lifted him with a little effort from the window seat and carried him to bed.

Leaning his head against Bryan's shoulder Tala murmured "You know I'm too old to be carried."

Settling Tala on the bed Bryan watched Kai instinctively scoot over to Tala and curled into a tight ball, sighing comfortably in his sleep. Gently pushing Tala down Bryan whispered. "You wouldn't have gone to bed on your own anyway. Besides Kai sleeps better when your with him."

Wrapping an arm loosely around Kai Tala agreed, with half lidded eyes. "Yeah..."

Crawling under the covers of his own bed Bryan muttered "Night." Tala gave a little hum as he drifted off into sleep. Maybe, Bryan hoped tomorrow would be better than today.

#####

Not far from the Russian's hotel room five other teens argued amongst each other not bothered by the time. "No! We don't have enough proof! A couple bruises, them skipping out on meals? What does that show? Hell they could gotten in a fight with each other!" snapped Emily as she tried to explain to her friends why they couldn't go y o Mr. Dickenson just yet.

"Do you want them to end up dead!" accused Takao.

"No!" cried Emily, clenching her fists she seethed. "I want _solid_ evidence so _we_ won't be accused of making stuff up!"

"Why would we make this up? Huh?" yelled Takao.

Before Emily could respond to Takao Rei stepped in. His face carefully neutral he said calmly "Both of you have good points. Emily is right, we can't just go and tell Mr. Dickenson our suspicions without evidence and you're right Takao about not waiting much longer. I hate to say it but I really don't think the Blitz-Boys can hold out much longer."

Huffing in irritation Emily grumbled, "Then what do you propose we do?"

Rei faltered slightly, "I-I'm not sure.."

Stepping forward Mao tugged at her hair, "When I was coming here I...I..heard screaming from their room and it was _awful _knowing I couldn't do anything. I'm sure they must have bruises or something. We could use that couldn't we?" she asked looking up at her friends.

Rei sighed, "Yeah...I was actually kinda hoping to find proof that wouldn't involve making them show off their bodies..can you image how humiliated they'd be? Look how proud they are, it would kill them to show how much control Boris has over them."

Max whispered. "When you put it that way...is it even okay to do this? How upset are they gonna be when they find out we've been spying on them?"

Takao nodded his affirmatively, "Of course! We can't just seriously leave them with that guy! He's crazy and who _knows_ what he has planned for the tournament!"

Emily frowned, "I hope you guys are right..."

Turning his head to stare out the window Takao said softly, "I _know_ I'm right."

* * *

**Comments? I hope you all liked this chapter I can't wait to read your reviews.**


	8. Making Secrets Known

_Making Secrets Known_

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**

Kai tried to hide his trembling, it was a sign of weakness. He opened and closed his mouth several times trying to find his ability to speak. Why had they decided to corner him _now_?

"Answer us Kai! Does Boris hit you!" growled Takao, he was beginning to think trapping the other teen in the bathroom might have not been his best idea. But he also didn't know when another chance like this would come up again.

Curling his fingers into a fist Kai forced himself to calm down. Staring at the grungy white tile of the bathroom floor Kai choked out, "No!"

His voice considerably gentle Rei began, "Really Kai?" the Chinese boy then brought a hand to brush over the yellowish-purple bruise running along Kai's jaw, when the younger teen flinched away from his touch Rei commented. "The Kai _I_ knew didn't flinch away from people, he made _others_ flinch away."

Kai slid to the floor, burying his face in his hands. He knew Rei was right, people had once feared him. But now? If anything once they found out what Boris did to his and his team they would only pity him. Kai wanted to cry for the first time in a long time, why couldn't people just leave him _alone_?

"Kai...?" called a voice as the bathroom door swung open. Takao and Rei froze, they should have know someone would have come looking for Kai soon. Luckily and to their great relief it was Ian and not one of the older Blitz-Boys. The younger boy looked from them to Kai, his voice just barely a whisper he said. "Kai, Boris told me to come get you it's time for training."Stumbling, Kai rose to his feet and shoved past them.

Going to his younger friends side he muttered "Sorry, I just got caught up." and proceeded to walk past the other boy and back to the rest of his team.

Before letting the bathroom door fall close behind him Ian looked to the pair his eyes pleading, "You can't win. Please...just leave well enough alone."

"We aren't going to leave them with _him _are we?" asked Takao looking to his older friend.

Rei sighed, "No. Even if they don't want it we _are_ going to help them." after a moment he continued. "We'll tell Mr. Dickenson when all the teams meet up."

Takao looked to the door with forlorn eyes. "They're gonna hate us."

"That may be so, but it _will _be better for them in the long run." Rei said with such force Takoa almost believed him.

#####

When early evening came and all the teams met up in one of their hotel rooms Takao, Max, Rei, Mao and Emily apprehensively sought out Mr. Dickenson. After several minutes of looking they found the older man chatting with Judy and Bruce. With a bit of whispered arguing between them eventually Takao was nudged forward to talk to Mr. Dickenson. "Mr. D..." Takao began, unsure as how to say it. Taking a deep breath he decided the direct approach was the best. "The Bliztkrieg Boys are being abused." he stated rather bluntly.

"What?" spluttered all three adults sending shocked stares at the boy in front of them.

Slowly Takao repeated himself. "The..Blitzkrieg..Boys..are..being..abused."

His jaw tightening Bruce looked to the group of teens, "Are they in the room?" the five teens sent him nervous nods and watched him storm into the room.

Quickly realizing what was going to happen Rei cried. "Sir, wait!" But Rei's words were too late.

"Is Boris mistreating you?" Bruce demanded from the Russian teens, the rest of the room fell silent waiting for what would happen next.

The Blitz-Boys looked up at Bruce with pale faces as they tried to figure out what to say. After several tense seconds Tala stuttered, "W-Where did y-you here _t-that_!"

_"_From some of the kids." grunted Bruce. "Now answer my question. Does Boris _abuse_ you?"

Bryan snarled. "Why the hell do they think we're abused?" Bruce glared harshly at the teen, Bryan met Bruce's hard gaze with his own.

In his frustration Bruce clenched his hands into fist, this caused all five teens to cringe. Surprised Bruce said. " That's pretty good reason to believe Boris is hurting you."

"He's _not_!" shouted Tala angrily, why now? How had they found out?

Kai dropped to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. This was all his fault, if he hadn't let himself be cornered...had been more convincing...

Tala saw Kai slump to the ground, suddenly it clicked. Something had happened when he was in the bathroom someone had forced the information from Kai. Furious he scanned the room, when he spotted the five guilty faces standing by Max's mother and Mr. Dickenson. Hotly Tala yelled. "_You_! This is your fault isn't?"

Bruce stepped into Tala's line of vision blocking the group of teens, "Tala, it doesn't matter what they did. Your paying attention to _me_ now." Bruce said sternly. Tala would have attacked the man right there and then, if weren't for his brothers grabbing onto him. How dare the man act like he could tell him what to do, act like he _cared._

Struggling against his teammate's grip he screamed, "Let me _go_! The bastard deserves what I have in mind!"

"Tala, please..." mumbled Spencer as he tried to keep his captain from killing the man in front of them. He understood why Tala was so upset, he was too. Leaning in close to his younger friend's ear Spencer whispered. "Tala, stop. You're scaring Ian." immediately Tala went limp and glanced at his youngest friend. He was huddled close to Kai staring up at him with large eyes. Trying to convey how sorry he was with just a glance Tala looked back up at Bruce.

Bruce stared at the boy in shock, to go from violent to submissive in less than a minute was hardly normal. Taking a deep breath Bruce commanded, "Look, I'm going to ask you all questions now and I want _truthful_ answers."

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Answers

_Answers_

**Here's chapter nine.**

* * *

Without looking at the adult in front of them the teenagers nodded their heads glumly, what else could they do? If they didn't answer them the Russians had no doubt they would seek out Boris and all of them knew how _that_ would go, with blood, injuries and most likely body bags. Lifting his head to stare pleadingly into Bruce's face Kai begged "_please_ don't confront Boris or even talk to him. Let us handle it, we've been doing it for years."

Frowning Bruce muttered "we can see how well that's worked." But he instantly regretted his words when the boy ducked his head and the oldest two of the group gave him the dirtiest look he'd ever received. "Sorry, anyway...Can you tell me how long you've been with Boris?" asked Bruce.

"About ten years when we were deemed 'special'." Bryan growled.

Bruce winced, maybe that hadn't been such a great way to start the interrogation. "Okay..when were you brought to the Abbey?" Bruce questioned.

"Five." Spencer mumbled, his eyes not seeing the present any longer.

"Six." Tala whispered, his eyes having taken on a wide almost childlike appearance.

"Five." Bryan grunted staring at the carpet

"Four." Kai murmured as he fidgeted with the edge of his shirt.

"Seven." Ian said too ashamed to look at anyone.

Bruce sucked in a breath, all of them had been so young. He could only begin to imagine what it had been like for children so young. With slight morbid curiosity Bruce inquired "what was it like."

"Hell. On. Earth." Ground out Tala looking up at Bruce with such tortured eyes Bruce almost didn't want to know anymore.

Bruce knew though he couldn't stop now while he had them talking. Pressing a bit, he asked "care to elaborate?"

"We were kept in cell like rooms with no heating, food was given to us sporadically, we were trained up to fifteen hours a day then taught in classes for up to six, anything and everything could be made into a punishment, we were experimented on and beaten to near death and on occasion raped." rattled off Tala so quickly it took Bruce a moment to absorb it all.

"Raped?" whispered one of the teens behind Bruce.

Bryan smirked bitterly. "Some of us more than others."

Sighing, Bruce questioned "If he did all this why are you with him now?"

Glaring Tala snapped. "We don't want to be! We...we were so happy..." His eyes distant the redhead was quite for a moment before shaking himself from his thoughts and continued "he had us at gun point. Die or work for him, not a hard choice."

"Exactly how did you think we wouldn't find out about what Boris does to you?"

Looking up at Bruce with sad eyes Kai mumbled "you didn't before..."

Everyone in the room cringed, Kai's comment struck everyone of them with guilt. Bruce agreed "we know.." Giving the teens a pleading look he went on to say "and we're sorry. There isn't anything we can do to make it up to you, but now we're ready to help you anyway you need."

Bryan let out a barking laugh "yeah, fuck you do." His face set in a sneer he said "once you decide we're too much trouble you'll give up on us"

Several of the people in their room opened their mouth to object but before they could Spencer rose his voice and said "we don't need your help. We can figure out how to get away from Boris on our own."

"You said he'd kill you! Besides what if Boris finds you later? Then what! We should put him in jail together!"

The five teens huddled against the wall burst out in mirthless laughter, the longer it stretched on the more mocking in sound it became. Wiping a stray tear from his eye Bryan snorted "Your a bunch of idiots. We tried that _last_ time remember? See how well that worked out? Spencer's right, we can get on our own just fine. We'll find a way to give him the slip and disappear."

"What about Boris? He'll still be after you!" cried Takao as he stepped in front of the group.

"It's cute your so worried. But I'd like to point out none of you cared less what happened to us just twenty four hours ago, hell since Kai rejected you at the beginning of the tournament." smirked Tala as he lifted his head in superiority.

"Before we didn't _know_ what Boris was doing to you and of course we were pissed off when Kai did that. But we were pretty sure afterward he would have come back to us later." Rei said stepping beside Takao.

Kai looked up at his old teammates "I wasn't- I'm not coming back to your team. I'm done. You guys only pushed and shoved me to be like you, yelled at me and insulted me behind my back when you were angry with me. You said you were trying to be more patient and understanding, but you weren't. I can't be on your team when you aren't even going to just put up with me." Kai paused to read his old teammate's expressions, they wore varying looks of shock and all of them looked ready to argue with Kai. Raising his voice as Takao opened his mouth Kai said "when I left...I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. But...I went back to Russia with my comrades and I couldn't believe how at ease I felt. Without someone after me all the time and no pressure from any of them I was ecstatic. It was great to live with them, I haven't ever remembered a time so clearly." Shifting his eyes to the carpet Kai whispered "I was sure if I tried I could forget you guys completely.

Seeing the shocked faces at Kai's comment, Ian giggled "you're too nice Kai. I bet they think we brainwashed you or something."

Bruce frowned "of course not. That ridiculous. But I think that's the most I've ever heard Kai say." This was met by many murmured agreements.

"You know what would be great right now? Going back to our room so the bastard doesn't decide to beat us tonight." sighed Bryan.

"I know he's a bad guy and all but would he really do that if you don't come soon?" questioned Max a little frown playing on his features.

"Yes." all of the Russians answered at once.

"How could we help you get away from Boris?" inquired Emily nervously.

The Blitzkrieg Boys looked at each other before smirking excitedly. Turning to look at the rooms occupants Tala almost purred, "Oh we have several ideas..."

* * *

**Hm..I'm not sure how they should get away from Boris. Any ideas are welcome, please review!**


	10. In Motion

_In Motion  
_

**I went and redid the last chapter a bit so if any of you are/were confused I'm sorry.**

* * *

The group of Russian teens trudged back to their hotel room. They had gotten the beyblade teams and adults not to do anything tonight. But...they were afraid for tomorrow. Boris would be mad enough with them returning late, but when they would have to explain it was because they had been found out Boris would be furious. It was only luck that they had come up with such a nonabrasive plan. After breakfast tomorrow the adults would ask to speak to Boris about their behavior tomorrow and Boris would be able to lie through his teeth about what he did to them. It was the only way. They would _not_ involve innocent people in their troubles. It would be unfair to them and would make the Blizt-Boys look weak.

Reaching the hotel room door Tala swung it open. No sense in prolonging what was going to happen. As soon as he stepped in the room Boris arms shot out grabbing his neck. "Where the hell were you?" hissed Boris.

"T-the beyblade teams!" Tala Wheezed.

Dropping the redhead Boris asked "what were you doing with them for so long?"

"They f-found o-out." stuttered Tala.

Boris roared in anger his fist slamming into Tala's face.

As he pulled back a leg to kick Tala, Kai cried "wait!" Turning his hostile stare on Kai Boris waited expectantly. "They wanted to arrest you. We gave them a plan you can use to your advantage."

Regaining some of his composure Boris urged "I'm listening."

"They're going to ask you to speak with them tomorrow after breakfast. It'll be about our antisocial behavior and appearances. You can say whatever you like about us, we'll go along with whatever you do." Whispered Kai, warily watching Boris for a reaction.

After a moment Boris grinned. Approaching Kai he grabbed a fistful of his two toned hair and tugged on it to make Kai look at him. "Excellent idea, young Kai."

Throwing Kai away to turned to the the three unharmed boys still standing by the door. "I have a work to do. If I hear a _sound_, I won't be forgiving. Understand?"

"Yes sir." The three uninjured teens chorused.

Giving them one last glare Boris turned on his heals, "good." He grumbled, exiting the small bedroom.

Once the man was gone, Bryan and Spencer went to the two boys on the ground. Sitting beside each other Kai and Tala shrank away from their older friends. Glancing to the door Bryan whispered "he's not comin' back. You guys are alright." The two teens relaxed enough to let their brothers help them up from the ground.

"What do you think he'll do if they don't believe him?" Kai asked in a murmur.

"Kill us, most likely." Bryan said darkly.

"That..that wouldn't be so bad." Tala mumbled. "A lot better than waiting for him to beat us everyday."

Spencer sighed, "you can't mean that. We'll be free someday, be hopeful Tala."

"I don't remember the meaning of the word." Tala said in a miserable tone.

"Just hang on, hopes one of the things we still have." Spencer said trying to raise his comrade's spirit.

"If you say so.." whispered Tala crawling into bed.

"Do you really mean it Spencer? Will we be free before our deaths?" Kai questioned.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." Spencer smiled softly.

Kai stared at him, his crimson eyes unsure. After a moment Kai gave a tiny nod of his mead muttering "I believe you." The curled up beside Tala in their bed.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Ian asked looking up at the oldest members of the team.

"'Course kid." Bryan smirked, ruffling Ian's purple hair.

Swatting away Bryan's hand Ian flopped onto his and Spencer's bed, mumbling "are you sleeping tonight or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. Scoot over brat." Spencer grumbled lying down beside the younger teen.

Ian made an irritated noise as he nuzzled into the pillow under his chin. Throwing an arm around Ian, Bryan whispered "sleep well Ian."

* * *

**I'm sorry this isn't very long but I have a ton of projects/homework to get done before spring break next week. I hate it when teachers make everything due before breaks! Anyway review, ideas, comments, criticism all would be helpful. Thank you for reading.  
**


	11. Hiding Behind Lies

_Hiding Behind Lies_

**So finally here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to upload.**

* * *

Boris calmly led his team into the small dining room set up for the hotel's guests. Taking a seat he poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot sitting in the middle of the table. Inhaling the rising steam he watched from the corner of his eye for one if not more adults to approach him.

When he saw the old man Dickenson and that brat, Takao's father rise to his feet he told his ordered his team "go get something to eat."

"Yes sir." Tala mumbled not looking at the adult across of him. The five teens then left Boris to deal with the approaching men.

Stepping in front of Boris, Bruce said quietly "we'd like to talk with you."

Feigning surprise Boris asked "about what?"

Mr. Dickenson said his voice grave "your team. Their antisocial behavior and the bruises we've seen worry us."

"Alright." Getting up from his spot Boris followed Bruce and Mr. Dickenson to a table away from the bladers. Settling himself in a seat across from the pair he asked with a heavy sigh "so what have the kids been up to this time?"

Bruce and Mr. Dickenson exchanged a look.

"Well at first it was just snide remarks to the other teams...but when we began to notice bruises..." Mr. Dickenson began.

"Ah..the boys tend to train hard, throwing caution to the wind. But I suppose most teenagers are like that aren't they?" Boris chuckled. "They've also gotten into more than one scuffle in front of me. They've given each other some pretty nasty bruises too..." Boris trailed off.

Bruce frowned, "I don't think _all_ of those bruises could have just come from training and fighting amongst each other.

Boris sighed in a exasperated way. "You'd be surprised...Those kids will fight over the pettiest things sometimes."

Mr. Dickenson frowned, the man was rather good at lying. Choosing to switch topics he asked "what about their behavior?"

"That. Their is a reason they're all under my care, it's rather sad really...Their families couldn't deal with them. You see, they all have their own behavior disorders and such. Bryan has anger management problems, where Spencer is passive aggressive and Tala's a chronic liar. Kai's Grandfather sent him to me when he couldn't deal with the boy anymore...young Kai took his parents deaths rather hard and started to act out. It's truly sad but not uncommon . Ian, well, his mother was a drug addict and didn't even have a father. I took him in after he was caught stealing from a store. He was only six at the time, I would you believe it? A little kid like that stealing? I wouldn't have if I hadn't seen it for myself. I took him in after that, I try to give them all a stable environment and care...but sometimes it just isn't enough..." Boris finished with a sad sigh.

Bruce had a hard time holding back his anger, this, this _bastard_ was out right lying! How could he do it knowing _they_ knew. Keeping his anger inward, Bruce hissed "they said you _abuse _them."

Boris frowned. "Did Tala tell you this? Well..I guess they all could have...Tala can be rather persuasive..." Boris murmured sounding confused and slightly hurt.

Turning in his chair Boris looked back to where is team was seated. "Tala! Come here please."

Getting up from his seat Tala shuffled over, head tilted down. Reaching Boris's side he lifted his head just enough to look at the three men. "Yes sir?"

Frowning in a serious but calm manner Boris asked "have you been making stories up again?"

Tala made his eyes widen just a fraction before stuttering "..n-no.."

"Tala." Boris demanded.

Willing his features to be guilty Tala said softly "yes..only me though! I-I just got the others to go along with it.."

Putting a heavy hand on the redhead's shoulder Boris sighed. "You know better. It's not just your fault, either. The others should have know not to go along with your schemes." Then waving an arm to the boys sitting at the table not too far away Boris commanded "I want you to tell them television privileges are gone for the rest of the month. Do you understand how serious your accusations were? I could have gotten in very big trouble. Then where would you kids go?"

Pointedly ignoring the looks of disbelief being sent in his direction Tala whispered "I'm sorry sir. I promise not to lie about stuff like that again. I'll tell 'em for you sir."

Giving Tala a sickly, indulgent smile Boris patted his shoulder. "Very good, Tala. Thank you.

As Tala walked away from the table Boris turned back to his colleges and said "did you notice how he said he wouldn't quit lying? He never promises to stop, only not to lie about whatever he gets in trouble for. It's a bit amusing, but also rather mature. Tala _knows _he can't just stop lying, but he tries his hardest to work towards it. I'm very proud of him, all of them."

Flashing the men one last smile, Boris gave a quick goodbye before leaving them to return to his team.

Bruce and Mr. Dickenson sat in confusion and uncertainty, watching as Boris lead the Russian team away to train. Had Boris successfully just gotten out of being caught for child abuse or had he told the truth? No one who had been listening could be sure.

* * *

**Please review, it really helps when I get them. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Beginning of a Plan

_Beginning of a Plan_

**So I actually think this story will be done in like three or four more chapters. It could be less though, I'll just have to figure that out. It's kind pf exciting really...**

**Edited 5/15/11**

"Talking"

'Inside head'

'_Bit-Beast talking._'**  
**

* * *

"He has to be lying!" Cried Takao, glaring up at his father.

"That's what I thought too...but then why was Tala agreeing with Boris?" His father asked looking at the beybladers assembled before him.

"He made Tala, why else would he have said that!" Shouted Mao, crossing her arms in a stubborn manner.

"Please boys and girls understand that we can't do anything at them moment, especially with Tala and most likely the other Blitz-Boys having taken back their previous statements." Mr. Dickenson said.

"We can't just sit by! Who knows what will happen to them!" Yelled Emily.

"We're sorry kids, we can't do anything without solid proof." Bruce said helplessly.

"What more proof do you need? One of them to _die?_" Cried Max.

"We watch them see if their isn't anything we can use, but for now their isn't much we can do. I'm sorry kids but their isn't much we can do." Mr. Dickenson sighed.

"Why don't you kids go train? Us adults have a few details to finalize for the tournament." Suggested Bruce.

"Like it matters who wins any more." Mumbled Takao. But at his father's irritated look Takao grumbled "fine."

The group of teens watched the adults leave. Once they were out of hearing range Takao growled "I'm _not_ waiting any longer."

At his friend's challenging look Rei sighed. "I know. We have to do something now or someone _will_ die."

"What's the plan then?" Max asked, relieved that they weren't going to sit by any longer.

"First we need to find them." Rei grinned.

_######_

Kai stared miserably out the window at the passing scenery. Boris hadn't given them a hint to where they were going after he made them get in a van. He may not have a clue where the man was taking them, but Kai was beginning to see fewer and fewer houses and buildings as they drove on. Kai was assuming possibly the country was their destination. He clutched at his shirt around his stomach, his stomach felt like it was knotted into a tight ball. Kai had quickly realized where ever they were going would not be for just a normal punishment, but for something much worse.

His gaze moving to Tala he caught his teammate looking at him from the corner of his eye. With out a word Kai knew Tala had the same feeling Kai did. Taking a deep breath Kai could feel how heavy the air inside the car was. It almost reminded him of the air of a funeral. His crimson eyes widened, when this trip ended someone if not all of them would be dead.

When finally the car stopped, Kai noticed that they were just outside a forest. Kai sat in his seat too terrified to move. He nearly screamed when Bryan tugged him from the van. Any relief Kai had felt when he realized it wasn't Boris left when a fist smashed into his jaw.

_######_

"Excuse me ma'am have you seen a tall man with five teenagers? One of the teens has red eyes and two colored hair, he's pretty hard to miss." Rei said looking pleadingly at the woman stationed at the hotel's welcome desk.

The bored looking women nodded. "Yeah, think so. They all left 'bout maybe an hour ago?"

Rei smiled. "Thanks!" Turning back to his friends he said "The lady said they left around an hour ago."

Emily scowled. "Great. Now we have no clue where they are."

Rei gave a smirked. "That's not necessarily true. Who do the Blitzkrieg Boys carry around at all time?"

The group was silent for several moments, when Max snapped his fingers. "Their Bit-Beasts!"

Rei grinned. "Exactly. How much do you guys want to bet Drigger, Dragoon, Galux or any of our bit-beasts for that matter would be able to contact them?"

Takao raised his hand. "I'll bet!"

Takao pulled his blade from his pocket. Looking at the small picture in the middle of his blade he concentrated on connecting with his bit-beast.

'Dragoon!' Takao grinned, when he felt his Bit-Beast's presence.

'_Takao.._' Dragoon greeted.

The rest of the group watched in wonder as Takao stared at his glowing blade grinning like an idiot.

'Hey, look not to be rude or anything but do you have any idea where Kai or Dranzer are?' Takao questioned his bit-beast.

'_Yes. Dranzer along with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boy's bit-beast have been calling to us to help their children.'_

Takao frowned 'Why didn't you say anything?'

'_It was not my place.._' Dragoon responded coolly.

'If you say so...can you tell us where they are?'

'_Not exactly since Dranzer and the others aren't sure where they are, but I can lead you to them._'

'Wow! Really? Thanks Dragoon!' Takao cried.

'_My pleasure.._' Dragoon all but purred.

Looking back up to his friends Takao said "Dragoon can lead us to 'em!"

"That's great! Are they nearby?" Max asked.

"Um...no Dragoon says they feel sort of far away.." Takao trailed off.

"Why don't we get going and see if we can't get there before something really bad happens." Suggested Rei.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Max yelled.

Before they could get very far Emily shouted "hey! Wait! Do any of you have a car? I doubt Boris took them anywhere by foot."

"No...None of can even drive..." Mao murmured.

Max's eyes quickly brightened. "Hey Takao your brother has a car doesn't he?"

"Yeah...Yeah! Let's go find him!" Takao yelled running off to find Hitoshi.

* * *

**This chapters pretty short but I promise that last ones will be a lot longer. Thanks for reading please review.  
**


	13. So Close, so Faraway

_So close, So Faraway_

**Okay, so I went and changed some stuff in the last chapter because I thought it would work better with the story. I'm thinking there'll be only two more chapters, at most maybe just one**. **We're getting close the end I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**

"Talking"

'Inside head'

'_Bit-Beast talking_'

* * *

Kai couldn't stop his tears, nothing he did made them stop. He wished Boris would quit yelling at him to stop crying. He was _trying, _really he was, he wanted the tears to stop just as much as Boris. Suddenly a metal toed boot connected with his side. Kai began to cough, the bitter taste of blood filling his mouth. More tears poured down his dirt smeared face, it hurt _so_ _much_. Cracking his crimson eyes open into tiny slits he saw his brothers around him in much of the same state as him. His body turning numb to the fists pummeling him, Kai silently asked _please...make it stop...anyone._

_######_

Takao winced at the screech that echoed through his head.

'_Kai, my boy, my child! My pour child is going to die! Please all of you, anyone of you, save my child! Save all our children!_'

Takao's eyes grew, was that _Dranzer_? He couldn't believe it. He had always thought the phoenix to be like her master; Stoic, unyielding and prideful. But the great beast had stooped as low as begging to ensure her master would be saved.

'_My master has already contacted me to help save your master Dranzer. No need to continue your begging._' Dragoon grumbled.

'_Thank the gods, your children are not nearly as resentful as you all are._' Hissed Dranzer.

What? Resentful? What had their bit-beasts done to be on the end of such bitter insults?

'_At least our masters are worth saving._' Growled Dragoon.

What did he mean? Why was Dragoon acting this way?

'_Our children deserve to be saved just as much as yours!" _Shrieked Dranzer.

'_Do you truly believe that? What have your masters ever done to be worth of respect much less saving?' _Snarled Dragoon.

It didn't make sense, why was Dragoon fighting Dranzer? What did Dragoon mean? Of course Kai and the others were worth saving! They were being controlled by Boris of course!

'_You never have had to listen to your child be tortured for hours on end and beg that they would die. You've never watched your child try and thrive under constant fear and danger. Never smelled the pungent odor of blood as it pooled around their battered bodies or tasted their bitter and pain filled tears. __**Don't**__ you tell me our children have never done anything to gain our __**respect**__! Those boys...are the bravest masters we've ever had!_'Dranzer roared.

'Dranzer!' A voice screamed in Takao's head. It...it sounded like Kai, but something was different about it. The voice it didn't sound so cold, or emotionless, it didn't even sound insulting or sarcastic. It almost sounded...scared.

'Dranzer...' The voice sounded again. It seemed so pitiful, weak Takao had trouble believing it was actually Kai.

'_Hush, my dear child..Dragoon's boy will come to save you soon._' Crooned Dranzer.

'Takao...Maybe there is a god after all..' Kai's voice faded away. Takao felt like his heart was being squeezed until it burst. Did Kai really trust him to save him and the rest of the Blitz-Boys? Oh god, Takao felt like the world was coming to rest on his shoulders. His hands dug into his knees, nearly breaking the skin. Takao didn't think he could ever forgive himself if anything happened to the Russian teens not that they were counting on him.

"...Takao...Takao! Dammit! Takao, earth to Takao!" Rei shouted as he scowled at his spaced out friend.

Takao abruptly snapped out of his thoughts, tears beginning to well in his eyes. Turning to look at his friends Takao whispered shakily "oh god...guys Kai's expecting us to save them."

The small group stared at the Japanese teen their faces a mixture of confusion, surprise, worry and fear.

* * *

**It's not very long, but I think it's still a pretty good chapter. Thanks for reading please review! **


	14. An End

_An End  
_

**I'll come back and revise these later. I wanted to upload the last two chapters tonight.**

* * *

Boris stared down at the prone teens. Pulling a small pistol from his pocket, he began to finger it as he decided how to begin his speech. When he saw the faintest blue peaking between Tala's eyelids Boris smirked.

"Well at least one of you is still conscious."

Tala's hand twitched.

Chuckling at the hurt teen, Boris asked "what? Am I not worth insulting?"

Slowly, one by one Tala's fingers began to curl into a fist, until only his middle finger was left.

Boris snarled at Tala, stepping forward he slammed his foot down on the offending finger. Tala let out a weak cry as he dragged his hurt hand closer to his body.

"You won't try that again, will you Tala?" Smirked Boris.

Tala's mouth opened just enough for a hoarse whisper to leave him. "Bastard.."

Boris laughed, "That's all you got brat? Well I can tell you right now I've got better." Boris then lifted his hand pointing the gun at Tala.

Tala stared at the gun with dulled eyes, he wonder if hell was less painful than Boris.

Boris Grinned, just as he moved to pull the trigger pain seared through his hand, the gun flying out of his grip. Boris grunted bringing the hand close to his chest, looking to the ground he found a beyblade spinning by his feet.

Snarling, Boris looked in the direction the blade had come from. "You..." Boris snarled at the sight of Rei.

Smirking, Rei said "Who else did you think it would be?"

Boris growled. "It can't be just you. You idiots come in swarms."

Rei gave a feral smile. "We do, don't we?" His gaze moving to the left ever so slightly Rei yelled "guys! Come on out!"

From the surrounding bushes came the five other teens and four beyblades shot toward Boris.

"Kai!" Takao yelled running over to the other teen. Shaking the teen's shoulder, he muttered "wake up Kai. We're here to rescue you guys.."

"Forget it Takao...he's not waking up anytime soon. He lost a lot of blood.." Coughed Tala.

"Hey are you gonna be okay?" Takao asked as he stared at Tala's red stained clothes.

"Just peachy...get me the gun over there would you?" Tala whispered tipping his head in the direction of the discarded gun.

Takao frowned. Glancing over to see that Boris was safely secured by their spinning blades. Takao got to his feet and fetched the gun for Tala. Bringing it to the redhead he gently placed it in front of the older boy.

"Here.."

Tala smiled. Picking up the weapon he pointed it at Boris.

"Tala! No!" Screamed Takao.

It was too late. A loud crack filled the air, seconds later Boris lay dead on the ground blood spurting from his chest.

Mao turned away and retched, several of the others looked about ready to be sick as well.

"What..what did you _do_ Tala?" Takao breathed.

Dropping the gun, Tala flopped onto his back and gave a demented chuckle. "What did I do? I killed the man spawned from hell!"

Trembling, Rei shook his head. "_No_ Tala. You just _murdered_ a _person._"

His eyes gleaming almost insanely Tala said "not my first either."

Hitoshi stared at the injured teens lying on the forest floor. "What do you mean not your first?"

"He's not the first guy I killed. Once Boris locked me up in a room with ten other boys all older than me. He gave me a knife, they had guns. He told he if I wanted to live I had to kill them all before they killed me. I had four bullet wounds afterward but I got 'em all before they got me!" He laughed.

The others stared down in fear. "The others have done similar stuff. None of us are innocent, not even Ian. He's only thirteen, but he's killed over five grown men!" Tala grinned, as if it was something to be proud of.

Rei shuddered. "Tala are you tired?"

The redhead stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Why don't you just get some rest? Hitoshi will drive us to the hospital, where they will take care of all your wounds."

Tala almost seemed to pout. "Don't like hospitals."

"Unfortunately their the only place that can take care all of your injuries."

Tala's eyes drooped, "you won't kill us when were asleep will you?"

Takao sputtered. "What?_ No!"_

Tala smiled. "Good. 'cause then I'd have to kill you.." he drifted off, as he fell into sleep.

Max whispered "oh my god.."

Rei nodded grimly. "Let's get them in the car, okay? I seriously think Tala was insane their towards the end."

"Do..do you think he'll be like that when he wakes up?" Murmured Emily.

Hitoshi shook his head. "I doubt it. He'll probably be able to regain control of his emotions once he's had some rest."

"What about the body?" Mumbled Emily.

"I'll call the police. I'm pretty sure they'll believe me us when we say Tala wasn't in his right mind when he did it." Hitoshi said.

"Let's take them to the car. The quicker they're taken care of the better." Takao commanded.

With affirmative nods the group began to bring the teens to the car.

_#####_

Kai was perched on the edge of his friend's bed. Staring into his sleeping face Kai decide he like how smooth and peaceful it looked. Tala had told him what he did. Kai almost couldn't believe it...but at the same time knew it was true. When Tala had told him...Kai for the first time in a very long time had seen his brother cry.

Kai had told him over and over until he'd fallen asleep that it was alright and okay, that he'd made the right decision. After all it was, for now and forever they would be free. Just like Spencer said they would be. Taking Tala's cool hand Kai gave it a gentle squeeze.

A light knock at the door snapped Kai from his thoughts, looking up he saw his old teammates faces. Nodding his head in greeting Kai murmured "hey."

Takao gave him a wiry grin. "'Sup?"

His gaze moving back to Tala Kai shrugged.

Rei frowned. "He's going to be okay isn't he?"

"Hm..? Oh, yeah. He's going to be just fine. I already paid off the cops who had come to question him when he was awake. It's going to be ruled accidental death. A perk of being the grandson of a rich businessman is having millions of dollars at your disposal."

"Wait...you just _paid_ the _police_ to rule Boris's death _accidental_?" Max asked in a mixture of awe and disapproval.

Kai turned a hard glare on them. "I can do whatever the hell I want. Tala lost it, _I _would have lost it. What he did...was something anyone in our situation would have done. If you guys hadn't shown up when you did...we would have been the ones sitting in the morgue right now. Tala did what he had to do and I'm not going to make him suffer by going to court for it."

Rei nodded his head sagely. "Okay Kai. I'm not going to pretend I agree with your methods, but I suppose it was your decision."

"Fuck yeah." Kai mumbled reaching to brushing a stray bang from his friend's face.

Takao shifted his weight from foot to foot. "What are ya guys going to do once your released from the hospital?"

"Move to Britain. Tala has a sister there, we were going to move their after the tournament anyway..." Kai muttered.

"Sister?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kai nodded. "Yeah. Before he was in the Abbey he lived on the streets with her. Shortly after he was picked up by Boris, she was taken in by a couple of American nuns working in Russia. They schooled her and took care of her and when she grew up she decided to go to collage in Britain."

"She let Tala go with _Boris_?" Max asked in confusion.

Kai shot them an annoyed glare. "She didn't know he was a bad guy. It wasn't until she saw him on television that she made contact with him again and she's been bugging him for a couple months now to come visit her. Tala told her he would after the tournament. But since we can't compete anymore..."

The three boys winced. Looking out the doorway Rei sighed. "Well...good luck Kai. I hope you guys get your chance at happiness..."  
Kai lips curved slightly. "So do I...I...I'm sorry things didn't work out between us...but I'll always be grateful to have met you."

The three other boys grinned. "We're glad to have met you too, Kai. Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

Kai smirked. "Yeah..." But he didn't think they would.

Giving their ex-teammate one last smile the group said "Bye, Kai."

Kai waved and watched as they left the small hospital room. Once he heard their happy chatter disappear down the hall Kai whispered "Goodbye...friends..."

* * *

**That's the end! I'll have a prologue but this is the end of the actual story. Thank you for reading, tell me how you like the ending.**


	15. Six Years Later

_Six Years Later_

**Prologue...**

* * *

_ "_Anton, Lizabeta! Stay here, quit running off! We'll get to the ice cream shop when we get their!" Snapped Tala. Grabbing two small hands.

"Aw! But uncle Tala! You guys are all _sooo_ slow!" Whined Lizabeta her red pigtails bouncing off her shoulders.

"Yeah! You're younger than mummy, but she's _still_ faster than you!" Huffed Anton his own red bangs dipping in front of brown eyes.

"Aren't any of you going to stick up for me?" Tala pouted.

Kai sent him an indifferent glance. "Shouldn't you be able to defend yourself from a five and six year old?"

"Shouldn't you be able to do your own laundry!" Tala retorted.

"...my washing machines is just broken." Kai answered coolly.

"My arse." Mumbled Tala. Then looking back to Spencer he asked hopefully, "You want to help?"

Spencer sent Tala a dark glare. "I have my own problem to deal with don't I?" He grumbled as he tried to hold onto a squirming toddler.

"Papa! Want down!" Fussed a small blond toddler.

"We can trade! I'll take yours for these two!" Tala offered.

"Nobody in their right mind would trade for those terrors." Bryan smirked.

"Shut up! Wait till Amelia has the baby and then tell me if you wouldn't trade a crying baby for almost self-sufficient brats!" Tala yelled back at his friend.

"Uncle Tala we're here!" Lizabeta cried. Yanking her hand away from Tala she ran for the entrance.

"Hey wait-" Tala shouted.

"Umph!" Yelped Lizabeta as she knocked into someone's legs. Falling on her bottom on the hard cement she began to cry.

"Hey..kid there's no reason to cry..." A tall man muttered as he moved to help the child up from the ground.

"Liz! Are you oka-oh." Tala said staring into the face of a man he hadn't seen in nearly six years.

Having helped the little girl to her feet, the man in front of Tala stared at him. "Tala..?"

"Hey! Just because you can't control one of your brats doesn't mean you can dump the other on me!" Kai huffed walking up beside his friend.

When he caught sight of what, who, made Tala freeze Kai whispered "oh."

_######_

Several minutes later the group was seated in the ice cream shop watching as the three children messily ate their treats.

"So..are they yours?" Max asked staring at the two redheaded children.

"What? No! God no...they're my sisters." Tala answered.

"What about the blond one?" Takao questioned pointing at the little boy.

Spencer smiled. "He's mine. His name is Sully, he just turned two last month." Spencer boasted.

"So...you're married?" Rei asked.

"Engaged, but we'll be married next March." Spencer said.

Turning to look at the three childless Russian Rei questioned "what about you guys?"

Bryan shrugged. "Married. Work as a mechanic. Expecting a daughter in two weeks."

The others just stared waiting for Kai and Ian to tell them what their lives had turned out to be like.

"I'm in college. Business major, I'm planning to take over the family business." Kai offered.

Tala grinned wickedly. "I think you forgot something Kai, what about Lucy?"

Kai's face turned scarlet. "It's nothing were just dating."

Chuckling, Tala said "that's not what I think. Didn't I just catch you in bed togeth-"

"That's enough!" Kai shouted shoving his hand over his friend's mouth. Then turning to Ian he said "Why don't you tell them what your doing?"

Giggling, Ian smiled. "Sure! I'm college right now too. I'm studying to a be primary teacher."

Having gotten his blush under control Kai asked "What about you guys?"

"Oh. We're actually still touring for beybalde." Takao said.

"Wow. You guys must really love it." Ian said.

Max grinned. "We do."

"Uncle Kai? Uncle Tala? Why are you guys so awkward? These people are your friends right? Why aren't you all giggly an' smiley like when mummy sees grandma Lilly and aunty Eliza?" Lizabeta questioned.

Tala scowled. "'cause were not old ladies!"

Anton's mouth dropped open. "Ooo! I'm telling mum you called her an old lady! She's not gonna let you in the house for a week!" The child giggled as he ducked out of his uncle's reach.

"You brat!" Tala roared diving under the table for the child. Catching Anton Tala began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Un-cle! St-top! C-can't br-breath!" The boy said between fits of laughter.

"I don't think so! Not until you promise not to tell your mum!"

"Kay-kay! W-won't tell!" Anton squealed.

Grinning Tala gently placed Anton back in his chair to finish his ice cream.

The three bladers watched in wonder at how well the retired Blitzkrieg Boys were doing. They almost couldn't believe these were the same battered teens they rescued from Boris's clutches almost six years ago.

Suddenly Spencer's cell phone began to play Moonlight Sonata. Picking it up he asked "Hello?"

His eyes widened. "Shit! Sorry Megan! We ran into some old friends and-yeah, yeah give us ten minutes. I'm really sorry. Yeah..bye, love." Spencer murmured hanging up his phone.

Grabbing his toddler around the waist he said "sorry I gotta go. My wife's pissed, I forgot her parents were visiting today."

"Nooo! Sully not done with ice cream!" The toddler kicked.

"We can get you some more at home, kiddo. Grandpa and Granny are waiting for us."

The toddler stopped his struggling to stare up at his father with large gray eyes. "Grandpa? Granny?"

Grinning, Spencer nodded. "Yup, come on Sully. Don't want to keep them waiting do you?"

The toddler wildly shook his head letting his father carry him out of the shop.

Kai watched the pair go. Then turning back to his old teammates he said "Spencer didn't name him."

The others nodded their heads. Sully was a rather _unusual_ name, it didn't seem like the name Spencer would have picked.

Just like minutes ago Bryan's own phone went off, but instead of a pleasing tone like Moonlight Sonata it was the loud, brash, banging of drums.

"What's up Amelia?" Bryan put a hand to his mouth. "Your sure? Absolutely, totally, comp- alright! No frickin' reason to get pissy about it. Do you want me to come home or are you just gonna bitch at me? Hey! Hey! Alright! I'm coming! Okay? Yeah...bye."

Bryan then turned to grin at them. "I'm going to be a dad!"

The others smiled back at him.

"That's great tell me what it was like to watch the wonders of childbirth when it's over." Tala said.

"Oh believe me I will. You'll never want to have your own." Bryan said smirking as he turned to leave.

Kai stood up from his chair. "It's been fun, but I got to go. I have a date tonight."

"Just make sure to lock your bedroom door this time!" Tala chuckled.

His face flaming red Kai growled "Shut up! Or _I'll _be the one telling Raisa who called her an old lady!"

Tala scoffed. "You wouldn't." Getting up from his own seat he said "Anton, Liz. Time to go home. Ian you'll help me with them won't you?"

Ian shrugged. "Sure, anything to keep from doing my term paper." The small group left calling goodbyes over their shoulders.

Takao smiled slowly. "They're happy." His friends couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**This is my first completed multi-chapter story. I hope you all liked it, thank you for the all the reviews.  
**


End file.
